Neela
Background 1993 - 2013 Neela was born into the great House of Anasazi. The House of Anasazi are descendants of the Anasazi Native American tribe, who were located in the present-day Four Corners region, comprising of southeastern Utah, northeastern Arizona, northwestern New Mexico & southwestern Colorado. Some time during the 13th century, members of various Native American tribes were captured by mysterious aliens for unknown reasons & brought to the planet Starhaven. After being blessed with powers by the aliens that kidnapped them, they restarted their civilization from scratch. At the age of seven, like all citizens of Starhaven, she was given the traditional name of Dawnstar, derived from the planet of Venus, meaning the "morning star." Her parents had the names of Mist-Rider & Moonwalker while her brothers were Greybird & Greatfire. Because Neela was born with great wings & other abilities, her family utilized them in their business. Neela had been given the job to escort aircrafts throughout hazardous areas of space since she was a child. She loved her job as she got to visit new places constantly but she wanted to see more. Whenever she tried to venture out, her parents would remind her that she had a job to do. Neela decided to take matters into her own hand so after guiding a spaceship back into Starhaven's atmosphere, she told her family that she wanted to explore the world & left on her journey. Neela would spend four years exploring the galaxy though most of it was spent with a Thanagarian woman, Tarra Karn. Tarra shared much in common with Neela's own people, leading to the two becoming very close & eventual lovers. In time, Neela would eventually cross paths with the Legion of Superheroes. They were well known through the galaxy for their good deeds & Neela felt that she could be a good fit on the team, something that they agreed with. Neela chose to leave Tarra behind & to join the good fight but before leaving, she left Tarra with her necklace as a promise the two would be reunited one day. When time came for Neela to pick a codename, she picked Dawnstar to commemorate her family & love for her home world. 2013 - Present Dawnstar served in multiple missions with the Legionnaires, contributing her master tracking & high-speed interstellar travel to perform many assaults on their enemies, rescues of her colleagues & investigations of mysterious occurrences. It wasn't rare to see her on the first line of defense when a crisis unfolded. She would eventually find herself in the arms of a new lover & new teammate, Wildfire. The two of them were known for their defiant, confident & outspoken personalities but they respected each other. They also counseled each other on working as a team due to them both being used to working individually. Unfortunately, Drake was an anti-energy being in a containment suit which meant he had no physical body. The two fo them thought they could work through it but things were unsuccessful. Regardless, Neela didn't care & the two remained together. After a mission in Trogk, the team would return to Daxam once they received a distressed call from Lightning Lad. Upon their arrival, Daxam had ceased to exist, along with various family members, friends & some teammates. In her way to cope with this, Neela became cold & distant from everyone as a way to not get closer to anyone else. She didn't want to lost anyone else. A combination of their friends' death & their lack of physical relationship, Drake decided to end things as he didn't feel it was fair to Neela. Following this, Dawnstar was very rude to him due to their bad falling out. They were instances where she acted different like when a beaten Wildfire lying on ground after injuring himself in a fight. Though she would care for him & even tell him that she loved him (once), she would go back to her cold ways once he was healed. Neela has taken very well to Earth though she does stick out when roaming around due to her large black wings. She's found a pseudo family in the Hall family (Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Warhawk) due to their similar physiology & because they remind her of her old lover Tarra. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Starhaven Physiology ** Flight: Dawnstar has a pair of large, white-feathered wings that grow out of her upper back as a result of genetic engineering. She can travel at faster-than-light speeds. *** Interstellar Travel ** Superhuman Speed ** Enhanced Senses ** Self-Sustenance: She can survive in deep space for long periods of time without a spacesuit or oxygen. * Tracking: Dawnstar is a master tracker. She can track life forms & objects across light years of distance & through interstellar space. She can even use this ability while unconscious, asleep, under mind control, intoxicated & sensory blinded. * Hand-to-Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * Her wings are black & are measured at 16 feet from wingtip to wingtip. * Through an unsurprising chain of events, Neela has become very close with the Hall Family as she looks to Carter & Shayera as good friends & treats their son as her little brother. * She had a short but intimate relationship with Rose Wilson in the summer of 2018. * Prior to coming to Earth, the Legion was heavily tied with the Science Police. They are still associated with each other but they are no longer the Legion's benefactors. Back when they used to receive a stipend, Neela would send most of it towards enhancing Starhaven's defenses. * Dawnstar has a power ranking of 141, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes *In the comics, Dawnstar is her given name. Neela was one of her aliases & Anasazi comes from the fact that her family are descendants of the Anasazi Nation American tribe from Earth. *Becoming close with the Hall family is a nod to the fact that Dawnstar a period of time on Thanagar, bonding with its inhabitants. *In the comics, Tarra Karn is a Thanagarian freelance bounty hunter. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:LGBT+ Category:Rose Wilson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4